


h is for hand gliding

by Tommyboy



Series: Sahara - a to z [9]
Category: Sahara (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	h is for hand gliding

Al climbed behind Dirk, up from the beach, up along the cliffs. He was second guessing how he let Dirk talk him into this, but then, he normally did go along with his ideas.

They were camping on the beach the night before when Dirk brought it up he wanted to try this. To hand glide off the cliff like they had seen during the day while they were surfing. 

“Think of it,” Dirk said with excitement. “Soaring on the wind. We might even see a bird and fly along with them.” 

All Al could think of was trying to keep the glider from crashing on the swirling air streams around the cliffs. Or learn how to control the thing so not to crash into the beach or the water below.

Coming up on the top of the cliff, there were several operators putting the aluminum frames together and pulling the canvas into place. Dirk approached a man he had met on the beach the day before and started talking adamantly about the glider and getting it ready.

Al stood back, letting his friend talk and ask questions. He waited as the two gliders were assembled and instructions were given on how to fly them.  
Now all there was to do was to hold the glider up and run a few steps and fly out over the cliff.

~Right~

Helmet on. Vest on. Al picked up the glider and looked to his side to see Dirk ready to take those last few steps to the edge of the cliff and make that leap of faith.

Al lifted the glider and could already hear Dirk give his whopping yell as the glider took to the air stream and flowed away from the cliff side and glided.

Al took a run to the edge and he too took the leap and felt the glider lurch down but then catch the air, just like catching a wave, and started to fly.


End file.
